


Homecoming

by icandrawamoth



Series: AU Snippets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Feelings, Home, Introspection, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Of course,” Wyl says with feeling, squeezing Cal's hand. “Of course I wanted to bring both the people I love to the home I love.”





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).

> Another snippet for an au of an au: Cal ended up in the New Republic era and fell in with Wyl. Also Sonogari is alive in this one!

_Home_, Cal thinks, a lump of emotion in his throat as he stands at the edge of the landing pad and looks over Polyneus. The striking red cliffs and the caves they contain have been carved and shaped into a vibrant and beautiful city unlike any other Cal has seen. In the distance, stone walls drop away to reveal the vivid green of jungle trees.

A touch to his left hand, and then Wyl is there, holding on and grinning brightly. “Isn't it amazing?”

Cal's other hand is taken as Sonogari's amused voice says, “Sometimes I think our Wyl loves this planet more than us.”

Wyl looks crestfallen. “You don't actually think-?”

“Of course not, silly.” Without letting go of Cal, Sonogari takes a few steps to close their line into a circle and pecks Wyl on the cheek.

“I know how much this place means to you,” Cal adds, the lump growing tighter even as he speaks.

“Are you okay?” Wyl asks with a frown. He reaches out with his free hand to touch Cal's cheek.

Cal leans into the contact and murmurs, “I just understand how important this visit is to you, and it means a lot that you brought me.”

“Of course,” Wyl says with feeling, squeezing Cal's hand. “Of course I wanted to bring both the people I love to the home I love.”

Cal swallows hard at the word. It always feels so good to hear, but he's still getting used to it, still learning it's something he's allowed to have.

Sonogari disappears for a second, then Cal feels warmth against his back as arms drape around him. The taller man slouches a little to rest his chin on Cal's shoulder and murmurs in his hear, “We both love you. That's why we're all here together.”

“Exactly.” Wyl catches Cal's eye, seeking permission, then steps in to kiss him.

Wyl's hands rest on Cal's hips as he stays close, and Cal relaxes, cradled between the men he loves and who love him. He takes a breath, touching the Force and letting the last of his unsettled emotions flow away into it. That's another thing he's been working on since this most recent of his new lives started: accepting that his emotions aren't bad or an automatic path to evil like he was taught. He doesn't dismiss them like this often anymore, but in this moment he wants to focus less on himself and more on spending this time with his partners.

Realizing what Cal has done, Wyl gives him a little smile. “Better?”

“Better. Thank you for understanding.”

“Always,” Wyl promises, and Sonogari echoes the word. Cal can feel the truth of their reassurance in his bones even without the Force.

“Now,” Wyl says as he takes Cal's hand again, “what are we going to do first? Visit the sur-avkas and go flying? I can't wait to introduce you to Solaria, Cal. Or there's the community gardens and farms. The Sun-Lamas' dwellings. Aunt Fraya's clinic. Of course I have to introduce you to her. I know she's going to love you. Or-”

Wyl's voice keeps getting faster and more excited, and Cal's heart swells with near-unbearable fondness.

“How about that introduction first?” Sonogari breaks in. “Also I'm starving and your aunt's cooking is the best I have ever tasted.”

Wyl laughs. “All right. Does that sound good to you, Cal?”

“Doesn't matter what order we do it in; I want to see everything.”

Cal doesn't know what planet he was born on. He has no real home. But he wonders, if part of him belongs to Wyl now, if part of him can belong to Polyneus – to _Home_ – too.


End file.
